


Sucks to Know the Truth

by RhymePhile



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn Battle, Roughness, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-20
Updated: 2009-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhymePhile/pseuds/RhymePhile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rough blowjob scene in an alley. That's pretty much it. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sucks to Know the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Using Porn Battle prompts "easy question", "wet", "lick", "bullet holes", "hard"

"The truth's not at the bottom of a whiskey glass."

Mulder gulped the last bit of the fiery drink and looked up into the dark green eyes of Alex Krycek, standing over him at the bar.

"You are the last person I want to see right now, Krycek," Mulder growled, spitting Krycek's name like an epithet.

"Bad night?"

Mulder stood up and purposely pressed himself into Krycek's personal space. "Bad life."

"You can drink yourself blind for all I care," Krycek muttered. He turned and walked out the exit into the alley.

"Krycek! You son of a bitch, get back here!"

Mulder followed and caught up with Krycek by yanking him at the collar and smashing him into the alley wall. There was a surprised grunt and a yelp.

Krycek spun around, his eyes wild, and then wiped a stream of blood from his lip.

Mulder unconsciously reached for Krycek's face, but dropped his hand. "I didn't..."

Krycek leapt at him, catching the edge of Mulder's chin with his fist. He hit him twice before Mulder could react. Mulder staggered and recovered, grabbed Krycek's wrist, and pinned his back against the wall.

"What do you want?" Mulder asked, licking his bloodied lip.

"Never an easy question."

"Maybe I should put a few bullet holes through your skull to encourage an answer."

"Is that how you try and fight it, Mulder?"

Mulder scoffed. "What?"

"Using violence and bravado instead of just fucking me the way you've wanted to all these years? Because whatever it is, it's not working."

Krycek pulled his wrist from Mulder's grip and fluttered his fingers over Mulder's crotch, where his dick was straining against his trousers. Mulder sucked air between his teeth in surprise, but didn't move.

"Or is seeing me bleed what gets you hard? You'd rather throw punches than admit what you really want, isn't that it? My wet, hard cock inside you, Fox, that's what you've wanted since we first met."

"Shut up," Mulder whispered.

"I can feel you," Krycek whispered back, his hand massaging Mulder's hard-on. "I found your truth, Mulder."

Mulder whimpered, shaking his head and rocking his hips at the same time. "No. No, no, no, no..."

"_Yes_."

At that Mulder locked eyes with Krycek, and pushed him back against the wall, hard. Krycek's head bounced against the brick. He took a swing at Mulder's face, but Mulder blocked it and grabbed Krycek's wrist again and pinned it down, and with his other hand began to unbutton Krycek's jeans.

"You motherfucker," Mulder hissed, sinking to his knees.

He worked the material of the jeans down past Krycek's knees and around his ankles, and then pulled the black briefs down to his thighs in one motion. Krycek balanced himself against the wall as Mulder wrapped both of his hands around Krycek's ass.

Mulder forced Krycek's legs apart by thrusting a hand under his balls. Krycek grunted as Mulder squeezed and played with his sac, massaging the sensitive skin, until Krycek was hard and needy. Krycek then put his hand on Mulder's head.

"I've wanted you, too."

Mulder paused as if to answer, but instead began to suck the head of Krycek's cock.

Krycek made an indistinguishable sound in the back of his throat, and Mulder drew him in deeper, letting the tip of Krycek's dick brush the roof of his mouth. He worked his tongue over the ridges and veins, teasing Krycek with feathery licks and touches. Then he sucked hard and pressed the top of his tongue against the bottom of Krycek's cock, sliding it back and forth in his mouth and over his teeth.

Krycek moaned deeply and his knees wobbled, but Mulder continued. He began a steady rhythm of taking Krycek into the back of his throat, constricting his tongue and mouth, and then releasing him slowly. Krycek's hips began to match the motion until they were alternately pumping and sucking in unison.

Krycek's breathing increased and his moans and gasps grew louder. Mulder flicked his tongue back and forth over the tip of Krycek's cock, faster and faster, waiting until the very last moment before pulling his mouth away and letting Krycek orgasm across his neck and chest.

Mulder wiped his mouth and stood up. He gripped Krycek's hair and kissed him, hard, biting the cut on his lip as he pulled away.

"The truth is never where you look," he said, and left the alley.


End file.
